


Meaningless

by serpent_dancer05



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_dancer05/pseuds/serpent_dancer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aredian is a well-known witch-finder. When he comes to Camelot and immediately homes in on Merlin loyalties are tested and realizations are made. Will Merlin be able to trust his friends to help him? Will his magic finally be revealed? Will he be able to escape the viciousness that Aredian has planned out for him? Tag for S2e7 Torture and some language but not much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless

Meaningless

.

"I have found the disgusting warlock who has infiltrated your castle, Sire." Aredian announced to the whole courtroom after a week of snooping and questioning.

"Who is it?" Uther asked urgently, leaning forward on his throne in anticipation.

"It is someone working in your castle staff, someone who is able to get quite close to you and our young prince." Aredian said, drawing out the excitement for his own amusement. A snarl made its way across Uther's face and he glared threateningly.

"A servant? One of my servants dared to practice magic in my castle?" He hissed.

"Oh, yes, Sire. And he's in this room right now." Aredian said happily, turning his gaze to look into the blue eyes of Prince Arthur's manservant. He watched with satisfaction as the boy paled, eyes widening in terror as he slowly began to shake his head.

"Who. Is. It?" Uther growled.

"Prince Arthur's manservant, Sire. The warlock is Merlin." His announcement was met with silence as every eye in the room turned to the trembling servant. Gaius was frozen in horror.

"Guards! Seize him!" Uther shouted.

"No! I'm not a warlock! I'm not! I swear, Sire! Arthur, please! You have to believe me!" Merlin shouted as guards grabbed his arms and held them tightly behind his back, dragging him out of the room. Merlin looked at Arthur pleadingly but the Prince was frozen in shock, staring at Merlin with a look of utter betrayal, hurt and confusion. Merlin shouted his innocence until the doors to the courtroom slammed shut in his face.

He slumped in the guards hands as they dragged him down to the dungeons and threw him into a cell. Merlin scrambled back until he was in a corner away from the doors and pulled his knees up, wrapping an arm around them as he began to rock slightly. Merlin forced down his worry and fear. Arthur would come for him, he would set things right and get him out of here by morning. Merlin just needed to have faith in his friend and not break down. Arthur would come.

"He'll come. I know he will." Merlin whispered as he huddled in on himself to try and conserve what little warmth he had.

.

.

.

A warlock. Merlin was a warlock. Merlin was a warlock. His Merlin, his clumsy, stupid, rude manservant. A warlock! Arthur couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. The witchfinder had to be wrong. Aredian had to have made a mistake. There was just no way that Merlin could be a warlock. 

'Aredian is the best witchfinder in the kingdom. He's never been wrong before.' A voice that sounded suspiciously like his father whispered in his mind. 'But he was wrong about Merlin. Merlin couldn't lie or keep a secret to save his life!' Arthur froze and pondered that thought.

If, and that was a very big if, Merlin was indeed a warlock he would have had to learn to lie, wouldn't he? 'That doesn't make sense. Why would any magic user come to Camelot knowing about the ban against magic and the punishment for being caught? Why would they decide to work in the castle if they were trying to keep secret?' Arthur asked himself, arguing with the voice of his father inside his head as he paced his chambers.

Arthur groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. How could he discover the truth about Merlin and did he really want to? If Merlin turned out to be a warlock did he really want to know? Arthur thought long and hard about his options and in the end he had to harden his heart. Magic had brought his father, Camelot and himself nothing but trouble and heartache. He would let the witchfinder try to prove that Merlin was a warlock and if he was then he would stand by his father when the king gave the order for him to be executed. Magic had no place in Camelot.

That decided, Arthur turned and got ready for bed. He settled on his back under the covers and tried not to think about Merlin or the guilt he could feel trying to overcome him. This was the way things had to be.

.

.

.

Merlin blinked blearily as the door to his cell swung open. He looked up hopefully, expecting to see Arthur standing over him with a smirk, telling him to quit being a lazy and just because he'd been in a cell didn't mean he could shirk off his responsibilities for the day. He was sorely disappointed to see Aredian standing there instead, grinning predatorily down at him.

"I've just come back from a conference with the king, Warlock." He told Merlin, sounding as if they were friends talking over tea.

"I'm not a warlock." Merlin protested softly. A sharp pain radiating from his check caught him by surprise as his head snapped to the side. Aredian had just slapped him!

"I didn't say you could speak!" He hissed before clearing his throat. "Anyway, King Uther gave me permission to use whatever means I find necessary to get you to confess to your crimes. Do you know what that means, Warlock?" Merlin shook his head slowly. "That means," Aredian leaned in close and smirked, "that nobody can stop me." Aredian stepped back and motioned for the guards to get him.

Merlin was moved to a larger cell, one with weapons spread out on a table that stretched across the whole back wall. The back wall was all stone except for a small window with bars across it. On his left side was more stone wall, telling him that he was in a corner cell, and too his right was more bars that allowed him to look into the cell connected to his. There was a chair with restraints bolted onto the armrest and front legs and on the wall to the right were a set of shackles made to hold someone's arms above their head. Merlin was led to the chair even as he tried to resist the burly guards.

"Please! You have the wrong person! I'm not a warlock! I'm not!" Merlin pleaded with the guards. "You have to let me go. You can't do this to people!" 'He'll be here. He'll help me. Arthur will come.' Merlin tried to calm himself down.

"According to the King, I can. Lock him in and then get out. I want to play and you're wasting my time." Aredian snapped at the two guards. One of them held Merlin down as the other strapped his arms and legs into the restraints. Merlin watched them leave in despair, tugging desperately at his bonds. Merlin realized, with rising horror that they were made of the one metal that could block his power, silver. Merlin studied the bands clamped around his wrist and noticed they were reinforced with runes. There was no way he could escape. 'Any second now. Arthur will come bursting through the door and demand that I be set free. He'll save me.'

"Let's see. What do I want to use on you first?" Aredian hummed as he pondered over the plethora of weapons he had lined up. Merlin paled as he picked up a wicked looking knife. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I prefer the hard way; otherwise I wouldn't get to use any of my toys!"

"Please, please just let me go. I'm not a-" Merlin choked off with a gasp as Aredian slashed his check with the knife leaving behind a burning cut that slowly welled with blood.

"Lying gets you nowhere. I know you're a warlock. All that's left is to see how long you can hold out before I break you." Aredian said as he made another, longer cut on Merlin's arm. Merlin continued to plead and deny that he had any magic, all the while receiving shallow cuts that were more irritating than painful. Aredian sighed in exasperation and this time instead of cutting Merlin, stabbed him in the shoulder. Merlin cried out and tried to twist away from knife embedded in his shoulder. 'Where's Arthur? Why hasn't he come yet?' Merlin thought desperately.

"This doesn't seem to be working. Time to move on to something else then, hmm?" Aredian said conversationally. Merlin watched as he picked up a brand and held the end in the fire of a nearby torch. Merlin glared at him breathing heavily.

"Oh, come now! What's that look for? Aren't you having fun?" Aredian snickered. Merlin took a deep breath then looked up at the witchfinder.

"Of course! I don't have to muck out stables, clean Arthur's armor or help him train! This is like a mini vacation. Thanks mate!" Merlin said cheerfully, grinning cheekily through his pain. Merlin wouldn't let this monster see any more of his pain. It was clear to him now that he was on his own and he wouldn't show any weakness. He would make sure Aredian was royally pissed off before he died. Aredian snarled at him and walked over, the end of the brand burning a glowing orange.

"We'll see how long you can hold onto that fire, Warlock." Aredian grinned. Merlin sucked in a breath as the brand was pressed firmly to his skin. Tears welled up in his eyes and Merlin bit his lip hard enough to bleed as he blinked them away. 'Don't cry, don't scream. Don't cry, don't scream.' He chanted in his head. When the brand was pulled away from his arm Merlin relaxed, looking down to see the Pendragon seal burned into his arm.

"Thanks for that. Now there's no way I can forget who I work for. Arthur is forever complaining that I don't know or realize who he is. This will be a big help!" Merlin smirked tightly at the witchfinder and was pleased to see him flush angrily. Merlin watched as he heated the brand up again and steeled himself for more pain as his torturer stalked towards him.

"Well how about one more just to make absolute sure?" He asked menacingly. Merlin stiffened as the brand was pressed into his chest. He choked down a scream as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't stop the tears that spilled down his cheeks this time. His vision blurred and darkened at the edges and he closed his eyes, fighting of nausea. Aredian pulled away and Merlin took a moment to gather his courage.

"Is that all you can do?" He gasped out in pain. "I've felt more pain training with the knights. I hate to break it to you, but you suck at torturing." His captor's face darkened with rage as he called the guards back in.

"Chain him to the wall! Let's see how he handles being whipped."

.

.

.

Arthur sat with his father and Morgana having lunch. It was quiet, Morgana was furious at Uther for having Merlin put in the dungeon and Arthur was lost in his thoughts.

"Arthur?" Arthur turned towards his father questioningly. "Have you ever seen the warlock practicing magic?"

"Never. I never would have thought that Merlin off all people would practice magic and be able to hide it so well." Arthur said.

"Yes, he always did seem very idiotic. All part of his plan to get close enough to kill us no doubt." Uther nodded as he lifted his cup of wine.

"Merlin is no sorcerer!" Morgana hissed. "You are condemning an innocent man!"

"That's what he wants you to think. That's why I gave Aredian permission to use any means necessary to get a confession." Uther said. Morgana gasped and Arthur stared in surprise.

"He could kill Merlin!" Morgana shouted in outrage.

"He is a warlock. He would be killed anyway." Uther said waving his hand in indifference.

"And if he is innocent." Morgana asked.

"Then he is a casualty of war. Now we will have no more talk of this." Uther commanded, glaring at Morgana who ignored him and turned to Arthur.

"Are you just going to let this happen? Merlin is your friend!" Morgana hissed.

"He is just a servant, Morgana!" Uther shouted. Morgana ignored him again choosing to stare at Arthur who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"So that's it? You're going to let your best friend be tortured to death? Then I fear for the future of Camelot, if we have a king that would turn his back on a friend." Morgana sneered before standing and storming out of the room.

"Do not listen to her Arthur. She does not understand the duties of a king." Uther said as he continued to eat. 'Yes, but what if she's right? What kind of king turns on his…friends? Would I be able to forgive myself if I just leave Merlin in the hands of Aredian?' Arthur thought things over for the rest of lunch before he pushed the thoughts from his mind.

He had meetings to attend and knights to train. He could think about things later.

.

.

.

CRACK

Merlin whimpered as the whip bit into him again and searing pain spread along his back.

"Fifteen." Aredian counted. "My, my, you are much more resilient than I gave you credit for." Aredian said just before he brought the whip down on Merlin's back again.

"Sixteen."

"Yeah, or maybe you just aren't as strong as you like to think you are." Merlin rasped. He twisted around with a grimace so he could smirk over his shoulder. "To be honest, you kind of hit like a girl." Merlin chuckled even as he tensed in preparations for the harsh whip tearing into his skin harder and deeper.

"How can you still have such insolence and sarcasm?" Aredian growled.

"It's all natural. I've been told I have the power to enrage a saint! Can you believe that?" Merlin huffed in mock indignance even as his back burned fiercely.

"Yes, actually, I can." Aredian grumbled. Merlin could hear him messing with something on the table and cursed the fact that he couldn't twist around enough to see. Merlin waited in tense silence and just when he was starting to relax he felt Aredian pour something over his head. Merlin screamed as the liquid seeped into his wounds. The liquid flooded into his mouth and Merlin spat it out even as he shouted his agony. 'Fucking salt water!' He could hear Aredian laughing and swallowed down the rest of his screams until they were silent whimpers of pain.

"That was progress! You make the loveliest sounds of pain, Merlin." Aredian purred from behind him, Merlin gagged.

"You…can go and…fuck yourself." Merlin snarled from between clenched teeth.

"Ah, ah, ah! Where are your manners, Merlin?" His tormentor chastised him.

"According to Arthur I don't have any. So sorry." Merlin sneered.

"Oh, you will be." A menacing hiss in his ear made Merlin shudder. 'I can do this. I won't give in.' Merlin chanted in his mind. He was beginning to believe it when another bucket of salt water was poured over him. Again Merlin was unable to hold in his screams and was forced to endure the laughter of his torturer.

.

.

.

Arthur stared out of the window in his room. He couldn't decide what to do, who to trust and who to betray. His father or his friend, his King or his manservant. He wanted to go check on Merlin but if he was a warlock…

Arthur sighed and massaged his temples. He had been thinking on this one subject all day, going around and around in circles and it was giving him a headache. A knock on his door had Arthur smoothing his hair down.

"Enter." He called. The door opened slowly and Gwen slipped into his room. "Guinevere?" Arthur said in surprise.

"Good evening, Sire." She said with a small curtsey.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"No, well yes but…I wanted to know if you had been down to see Merlin? If you knew if he was okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I haven't. I've been far too busy today to go see some warlock." Arthur sneered at the last word.

"How could you say that about him?" Gwen gasped. "Don't you care about what's happening to him?"

"Gwen you know the laws on magic. If Merlin is a warlock then he betrayed Camelot, he betrayed me. I don't have any reason to go see him. There's nothing I have to say to a sorcerer." Arthur said coolly. Gwen stared at him for a second then stepped forward and slapped him. Hard.

"I am so disappointed in you." She whispered sadly before turning on her heel and storming out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

"You aren't the only one." Arthur sighed as he walked over to his table and slumped in his seat, dropping his head into his hands.

"What do I do?" He asked the empty room and sighed when he received no answer.

.

.

.

"Damn, looks like we're done for the day, Sorcerer." Aredian sighed sadly as he stepped back from where he had been carving the word "Traitor" into Merlin's side.

"Already?" Merlin croaked, he lifted his head to look blearily at Aredian. "And the fun was just getting started!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm going to leave you here for a day, let your wounds scab over. That way we can reopen them later! Oh and I almost forgot. You won't be eating while you're here. Hope you don't mind." Aredian sneered as he unlocked Merlin from the shackles holding him up. Merlin crumpled to the ground, whimpering as he landed on his back. He felt something close around his ankle and knew it was another magic blocking band.

"Not at all." He gasped out. "Was thinking of going on a diet anyway. Why not start now?" A kick to the ribs had Merlin groaning as he watched the witchfinder leave, locking the cell behind him.

"Hng." Merlin groaned as he shifted onto his mostly undamaged left side. His back was practically stripped of all skin and Aredian, the bastard, had broken two ribs on his right.

"What…an…asshole." Merlin panted before he gave in the darkness that had been crowding his vision for the past two hours.

.

.

.

"Merlin? Merlin, it's Gwen and Morgana. We brought you- Merlin!" Gwen shouted in despair as she took in the beaten body of her friend. Merlin jolted out of his stupor and looked around wildly, cringing into his corner and hissing in pain when his injuries loudly protested the sudden movement.

"Oh, Merlin. What did that monster do to you?" Morgana whispered sadly as the girls knelt down in front of his cell door. Merlin forced his aching body into an upright position and blinked at the blurry figures until they settled and cleared.

"Gwen? Morgana?" He gasped softly. "What are you doing down here? He didn't say you were sorceresses, did he?" Merlin rasped.

"No, no! We brought you food." Gwen said as she unwrapped a small bundle that Merlin just realized she was holding.

"We wanted to see you. We were worried about you and a good thing we are. Look at what he's done to you!" Morgana hissed.

"It's not that bad." Merlin lied, smiling gratefully at Gwen when she passed a piece of bread through the bars.

"You're a horrible liar, Merlin. You always have been." Morgana snorted sadly. Merlin just smiled weakly at her.

"You should go. If you're caught down here…" Gwen winced but Morgana shook her head.

"I'll prove your innocent, Merlin. Arthur is being a complete bastard, won't even allow anybody to talk about you near him, but Gwen and I will get you out." Morgana promised. Merlin studied their expressions silently, took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'm not." He whispered, heart pounding painfully in his chest as he prepared himself for the worst.

"Not what?" Gwen asked. Merlin hesitated before he forced his muscles to move, scooting closer to the girls so he wouldn't be overheard.

"I'm not innocent. I…I am a warlock." He confided. Gwen gasped and Morgana stared at him, both were speechless. "But I've never hurt anybody! I've only used my magic to protect Arthur, to protect Camelot. I would never hurt you!"

"You…you have magic." Gwen breathed. Merlin nodded slowly.

"Please, don't hate me. Please." Merlin begged, looking beseechingly at the only friends he had left.

"I can see the future." Morgana blurted out softly.

"What?" Merlin and Gwen gasped in unison.

"In my dreams. I have nightmares, horrible nightmares, and days or weeks later they come true. So if I hated you for having magic I'd have to hate myself. And have you met me? I'm way too awesome to hate." Morgana joked weakly. Merlin beamed at her before frowning in concern.

"Morgana, you have to be careful. You can't give Aredian any reason to suspect you. Gwen you have to help her. Protect each other and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Merlin whispered. "Now go. Aredian told me he'd be checking up on me sometime during the night and I don't want you to get caught."

"We'll be back, Merlin. We'll bring you lunch or-"

"No!" Merlin nearly shouted as he cut Gwen off. "You can't come back here."

"But you need to eat-"

"No, Morgana. Promise me. Promise me you won't come back here. I don't want you to get caught, don't want you to see. Swear to me you'll stay away." Merlin pleaded urgently.

"Merlin…alright. We won't come back." Morgana sighed.

"What? No! How could you promise that, Morgana?" Gwen gasped in outrage.

"Thank you." Merlin breathed, closing his eyes in relief.

"No! I don't promise, I won't!" Gwen snapped.

"You should go." Merlin whispered, sliding back into his small corner. "Thank you for the food."

"Come on, Gwen." Morgana said as she stood up. Gwen shook her head, silent tears streaming down her face. Merlin stared back at her sadly but determinedly. "Gwen. Come on." Morgana pulled her maid up and dragged her from the dungeons.

"What do we do? We can't leave him there." Gwen sobbed.

"Of course not but we have to come up with a plan first. We can't just rush in. We might make things worse for Merlin if we do." Gwen nodded, forcing herself to calm down. Her hysterics would not help her friend.

.

.

.

Merlin shuddered as pain wracked his body. Everything hurt. There wasn't an inch on his body that wasn't throbbing, burning or stabbing with agony. Merlin studied the band around his ankle and sighed. There really was no way he could escape. Merlin had never felt so alone.

He had thought Arthur, of all people, would have stuck by his side. He had expected Arthur to defend him and if that didn't work come up with a clever plan to set him free. Merlin had thought Arthur, his friend, would save him. 'He obviously doesn't care and really, I should have known. I'm just his servant. Clumsy, useless and incompetent.' Merlin thought sadly. He heard the dungeon doors opening and looked up only to roll his eyes at the sight of Aredian strutting towards him.

"I thought you weren't going to show your ugly face today? I was so looking forward to not having to stop myself from throwing up at the sight of you." Merlin grumbled.

"Come now, Merlin! I thought we were friends!" Aredian chuckled darkly.

"How silly of me to forget! How about you let me out of here and we can get a drink at the tavern?" Merlin quipped.

"Not today. I'm a little busy. You see it would seem someone took it upon themselves to sneak in here at the middle of the night to visit one of my prisoners. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Merlin paled and shook his head.

"No! I don't know anything about that." Merlin denied.

"Hmm. Well I think you're lying. So I decided to bring one of them down here to see if I could get the truth out of her." Aredian said waving a hand. Two guards came in dragging Gwen between them.

"Merlin!" She shouted fearfully.

"Gwen! Let her go you heartless bastard." Merlin snarled and heard a gasp as his head was snapped sharply to the side, his cheek throbbing from the force of the punch.

"I'll have you know my parents were married. Chain her up and leave. I have work to do!" Aredian shouted at the guards. While they chained Gwen Aredian moved Merlin's chains so that he would be facing Gwen.

"I want you to watch as I torture her and know it's your fault." Aredian whispered harshly in his ear.

"Leave her alone!" Merlin shouted, leaning forward against the chains holding his hands over his head. Aredian ignored his shouts as he picked up the whip he had used on Merlin yesterday.

"Merlin?" Gwen whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry, Gwen. You'll be okay. I'll make sure you're okay." Merlin reassured her. Aredian stepped up behind her and raised the whip over his head. He was about to bring it snapping down on her back when Merlin spoke up.

"Stop! I'll tell you what you want to know! Don't hurt her!" Merlin pleaded desperately. Aredian turned to him and smiled in pleasure. He walked out of her cell and into Merlin's.

"You'll risk your life for hers? She means that much to you?" Aredian asked.

"Don't hurt her. I'll tell you anything." Merlin whispered.

"Good." Aredian murmured before whipping Merlin. Merlin sucked in a sharp breath as Gwen screamed.

"Have you ever used magic?" Aredian asked as he whipped him again.

"Yes." Merlin gasped. The whip fell five more times before the next question.

"When? What did you do?"

"Ar-Arthur's birthday celebration." Merlin groaned. He looked up at Gwen and smirked painfully. She shook her head slightly and Merlin winked at her. "I performed magic tricks with cards, flowers, things like-" A growl of rage filled the room and Merlin braced himself as the whip rained down on him again and again, Gwen screaming out and Aredian shouting at him to tell the truth. Merlin just smiled grimly, wincing and whimpering in pain with each hit. At least Gwen is safe, for now.'

.

.

.

"Arthur! Arthur, get up!" Morgana shouted as she barged into his room. She ran to his bed and shook him roughly until he sat up and glared at her.

"Morgana, what are you doing in my room?" Arthur groaned.

"He took Gwen! Aredian took her down to the dungeons this morning! He said that she was an accomplice to witchcraft but she's not, you know she isn't!" Morgana said urgently.

"What? Why would he take Gwen?" Arthur asked in confusion as he got up and got dressed.

"I just told you!" Morgana shouted in exasperation. "You have to help her; you have to get her out of there!" Morgana pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks as she begged Arthur.

"Don't worry, Morgana. I'll go get her right now." Arthur promised then stormed out of his chambers. Morgana waited until the door slammed behind him before allowing herself to smirk. Their plan was going according to plan. If Arthur was successful He would get to the dungeons by the afternoon, if not by the end of the week. Morgana just hoped Merlin and Gwen could last that long.

.

.

.

Arthur stormed out of the meeting with his father, his blood pounding angrily. His father would not let him fetch Gwen from the dungeons until Friday and it was only Tuesday. Three days she would have to be there! Who knows what could happen to her in three days!? 'Merlin has already been there for two days and three nights. Why aren't you worried about him?' A voice sounding like Gaius asked in his head. Of course Arthur was worried! He knew Merlin and the man was incredibly loyal and caring, there was no way he could ever hurt anyone. Even if he was a warlock!

Arthur froze and gasped. Oh, God. Oh, God what had he done? Arthur ran to his rooms to see Morgana still there pacing.

"Arthur?" She asked rushing over, worried at the devastated look on his face. "Arthur, what-"

"What have I done?" He rasped in horror. "Morgana, how could I do this to him?"

"Arthur, you're scaring me. I don't understand." Morgana said grabbing his arm and pushing him into a chair.

"Merlin!" Arthur wailed. "I just…I just abandoned him! He asked me, begged me, to believe in him and I ignored his pleas. Morgana, I turned my back on him and left him to rot in a cell!" Arthur shouted. He was disgusted with himself. How could he let this happen to Merlin, to his Merlin? His manservant?

"I need to help him. I have to see him." Arthur said standing abruptly and starting towards the door.

"Arthur, I don't think that's a good idea!" Morgana said quickly, running around Arthur to block the door.

"Why not? I have to apologize to him. I need to." Arthur said.

"I know. What you did…You betrayed him, Arthur. He counted on you as his friend, as his future king, to help him and you practically threw him to the wolves! So yeah, I would say you need to beg for forgiveness, but know might not be the best time." Arthur glared at her suspiciously.

"What do you know, Morgana? Why don't you want me to go down there? Just a minute ago you were begging me to go get Gwen so what changed?"

"Your attitude. Gwen and I came up with a plan to at least get you to see Merlin but you realized what you were doing, what you did, and I just don't think Merlin would want you to see him like that." Morgana snapped then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Like what?" Arthur asked slowly. Morgana shook her head, hands still clamped over her mouth. "Like what, Morgana? Merlin's probably just been sitting in the dungeons bored to tears. I mean he might stink and be a little thin but it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm so sorry." Morgana whispered. Arthur looked at her, at the tears in her eyes and the grief on her face and bolted from the room.

He had to see Merlin for himself. He needed to see that his friend was okay.

.

.

.

"Stop! Please just stop!" Gwen shouted for what she thought was the hundredth time since she got put in the dungeons, tears streaming down her face as she was forced to watch her friend be tortured by a monster.

"You hear that, Warlock? Your pretty little friend there is begging me to stop. Maybe I should go play with her instead? She seems a bit jealous." Aredian sneered.

"Jealous? No, you must be mistaken. You're so weak and useless I don't see how anyone would actually want to spend time in your presence, probably why the king has you working in the dungeons." Merlin's voice was strained and rough. He could feel his blood pouring down his back and pooling at his feet as his vision blurred.

"You know, there was this woman, Lady Catrina. Everyone thought she was incredibly beautiful and kind, Uther decided to make her his queen." Merlin lied slightly as he took short, painful gasps of air.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Aredian snapped.

"Well, she was a troll, you see? Ate rotten fruit and lived in a cave but everyone loved her. Pretty sad when people like being around a troll more than they like talking to you, that's all." Merlin quipped sarcastically. Gwen was unable to stop the giggle that escaped her and Merlin grinned and winked. A roar of rage sounded from behind Merlin and he cried out as a fist slammed against his broken ribs.

"I am tired of your fucking mouth you filthy piece of trash!" Aredian screamed as he beat Merlin with his fists. Aredian beat him for thirty minutes before stepping away and going towards his table of weapons. Merlin hung limply from his chains, his broken right arm screaming in protest as he waited for his next punishment.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm so, so sorry." Gwen sobbed brokenly. Merlin lifted his head slightly and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Gwen. None of what happens is your fault, do you understand? None of this is your-" Aredian pressed a heated poker to the shredded flesh of Merlin's back. Merlin screamed and writhed in agony as Aredian laughed and stabbed him with the burning hot poker. 'Don't pass out. Don't pass out. If you do he'll start on Gwen. Don't pass out.' Merlin chanted silently as he screamed his torture. Aredian pulled away from him and Merlin collapsed against his chains. His stomach rolled uncomfortably and he dry heaved. Merlin took a deep shuddering breath and started to stand when he felt the poker being pressed across his throat. Merlin tried to twist away from the burning pain that seared his vocal chords but Aredian pressed up behind him, pushing firmly against the wounds on his back and held him in place. Merlin, unable to take any more pain collapsed limply against his captor as his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out. The last thing he registered was the dungeon doors slamming open and familiar blond hair then nothing but pain.

.

.

.

Arthur could hear the screams from two corridors away and the agonized sounds made him shiver in fear. He pushed himself faster, ignoring Morgana's pleas to stop. He slammed into the dungeon doors, throwing them wide open he stumbled in only to freeze as the source of the screams were abruptly cut off.

Arthur could only stare at the horrific sight before him and try not to gag at the smell of burning flesh. Arthur lurched forward and let his fist fly, catching Aredian on the jaw and knocking him out. He turned to Merlin and gagged again at the sight of the younger man's body.

"Gwen? Gwen are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Arthur could hear Morgana asking frantically, the sounds of chains being unlocked echoed through the room.

"I'm fine, it's Merlin. Oh, God! It was terrible!" Gwen sobbed into Morgana's shoulder once she was freed. Arthur snatched the keys from his foster sister and quickly unlocked Merlin, catching his abused body before he could hit the floor.

"Merlin? Merlin, wake up!" Arthur ordered sharply as he cradled the frail body to his chest. "Oh, gods I'm so sorry. So, so sorry!"

"Arthur we need to get him to Gaius!" Morgana said urgently. Arthur nodded and stood up, easily lifting his manservant's light body and shuddering at the blood he could feel seeping through his clothes and staining his skin. He jogged quickly to the physician's room, praying that Merlin would be okay.

"Gaius! GAIUS!" Arthur shouted desperately as he rushed into the rooms and laid Merlin carefully on a cot.

"Sire? What is the- Merlin!" Gaius shouted in shock. The physician rushed over and gasped loudly in horror. "Oh, my poor boy. What did they do to you?" Gaius nearly sobbed.

"Please tell me you can heal him? Please, Gaius!" Arthur pleaded. Gaius shot him a furious glare and Arthur cringed.

"Why are you here? Last anyone else was concerned you were content to let the witchfinder have him." Gaius snapped as he gathered potions and healing salves and bandages.

"I didn't…Gaius, I didn't know. I didn't know this is what was happening. He'd only been there for three days!" Arthur protested.

"Three days that his friend condemned him to. Three days of torture because you couldn't make up your mind about what you believe. Three days of knowing you had abandoned him." Gaius said harshly. Arthur winced and looked to Morgana and Gwen. The first glared fiercly at him and the latter wouldn't even glance his way, entirely focused on Merlin's battered body.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Yes, well I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Please leave so I can concentrate on Merlin." Gaius said, turning to the pale, barely alive boy and setting to work. Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment longer then turned sharply and walked swiftly from the room.

"That was a little harsh." Gwen whispered in the silence.

"It was no less than he deserved." Gaius said flatly as he cleaned Merlin's wounds and began to stitch up the deep lacerations along his arms and legs. Gwen and Morgana left and Gaius sighed as he settled into a long night of work.

.

.

.

Merlin groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything hurt but he had to stay awake. He couldn't let anything happen to Gwen. He would gladly take a hundred beatings to protect his friend. He tried to call out for his friend but a searing pain in his throat sent him spiraling back into the darkness.

.

.

.

A cruel laugh echoed through the darkness. 'You haven't escaped me, Warlock. I'll just play with your pretty friend until you wake back up!'

Merlin bolted into an upright position, screaming silently in anguish as all of his injuries came crashing down on him at once.

"Merlin!" He faintly heard someone shout his name before he passed out again.

.

.

.

"-sure how long he will-"

"-Something you can do! We just have to-"

"This is all your fault any-"

"-arguing is not helping-"

Merlin heard snippets of a conversation before he fell back asleep.

.

.

.

Merlin woke with a pounding headache and groaned immediately regretting it when the pounding grew worse. 'Fucking ow!' He grumbled in his mind, eyes still shut. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look around only for his neck to flare sickeningly with pain. Merlin tried to talk but quickly stopped when the pain in his neck flared again.

Merlin took a deep breath and slowly forced his body up, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that accompanied his movement. He looked around and recognized the area as Gaius's medical room. Merlin looked down at himself and noticed he was completely wrapped in bandages.

"Merlin!" A voice shouted from behind him. Merlin tensed and turned quickly only to see Gaius standing in the door way. "Merlin lay back down this instance! You still have a lot of healing to do." Gaius rushed over and stretched out a hand to place on his shoulder. Merlin flinched violently and tried to stand and back away. His legs crumpled beneath him and Merlin sank to the floor his whole body throbbing with pain.

"Merlin?" Merlin looked into the worried face of his mentor and opened his mouth only for Gaius to shake his head sharply. "Don't try to talk. Aredian burned your throat with a poker." Merlin winced at the memory and lifted a hand to lightly touch his throat which was also bandaged. "I don't know how much damage was done so for now you cannot talk." Merlin nodded slowly in understanding. Gaius reached out to him again and again Merlin flinched back.

"I won't hurt you, Merlin." Gaius said softly. Merlin studied Gaius wearily before slowly nodding. Gaius kept his hand where it was, hoping Merlin would take it on his own only to be disappointed and hurt when Merlin grabbed onto the edge of the cot he had been on and pulled himself up painfully, eyeing Gaius' hands as if he would attack at any moment.

"Gwen and Morgana have been to visit you." Gaius informed him as he turned away to gather some medicine and healing salve and a few more bandages. Merlin looked up sharply and Gaius nodded.

"Gwen is perfectly fine. She wasn't hurt at all." Merlin slumped slightly in relief and gave a small smile. "Yes, I thought you would be happy about that. They are actually due to be here in about ten minutes if you think you can stay awake long enough to wait you can see them." Merlin nodded quickly and then winced as the movement aggravated his throat. Gaius saw his small wince and handed him a potion.

"This should help with the pain. It won't take it completely away but it should dull it some." Merlin swallowed the potion with a grimace and turned to Gaius. He touched his throat lightly and tilted his head questioningly. Gaius sighed sadly and shook his head.

"It was an extensive wound Merlin. He burned through your skin and even some muscle. Normally this would not be a problem for you but the girls were here when I was treating you and they saw how bad it was. You won't be able to use your magic to heal it." Gaius said softly. Merlin looked at him in horror and shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but even after you heal I fear you will never be able to talk again."

.

.

.

"No, Arthur. Gwen and I are going to visit Merlin by ourselves." Morgana snapped as she made her way to Gaius' rooms.

"I wasn't asking you, Morgana. I will come with you and I will see Merlin." Arthur said coolly.

"Let him come, Morgana. Merlin is probably still unconscious so he won't even notice us there." Gwen said taking pity on the crowned prince.

"Fine, but if he is awake and he wants you to leave then you will leave. No arguments." Morgana warned. Arthur opened his mouth to argue and Morgana whirled around and glared icily. "No, Arthur! It's not up for discussion! You don't deserve him Arthur! He has shown you the strongest loyalty, Merlin has been by your side and on your side every time you needed him and the one time, the one time, he actually asks for help, which you know he never does, you turn your back on him!" Morgana threw her hands up in agitation. "You left him to be tortured and he almost died! So if Merlin decides that he doesn't want to be anywhere near you then you will leave and you will not make a big deal about it. Is that understood?" She snarled in his face.

Arthur nodded weakly, knowing that he deserved every bit of his sudo-sister's disgust and fury. Hell, he was furious and disgusted with himself!

"You're right. I've been a horrible friend and I don't deserve someone as kind and good as Merlin but that won't stop me from trying to earn his forgiveness. I will beg if I have to. Merlin is…he means a lot to me. It's just hard for me to realize and admit…what I feel…sometimes. Father always said feelings were a weakness but how could that be true when Merlin makes me so strong?" Arthur asked softly, talking more to himself than to the women beside him. "I swear if he forgives me for this I will never turn my back on him again. I will side with him. Always." Arthur promised, his voice choked with emotion. Morgana stared at him and Gwen gave him an encouraging smile.

"Fine. Let's go. I've waited long enough to visit him." Morgana called over her shoulder as she swept down the corridor, Gwen and Arthur following closely behind her.

.

.

.

"I need to check your injuries now. I'll have to remove the bandages, rub in the healing cream and bruise salve and then rewrap them." Gaius explained as he laid all of his tools and medicines on a small table next to Merlin's cot. Merlin eyed him wearily and nodded slowly. Gaius slowly stretched his hand out to start unwrapping the many bandages wound around the young warlock's torso. Merlin flinched violently and bit his lip as he forced himself to sit frozen as Gaius touched him. Merlin knew that Gaius would never hurt him but the memory of fists hitting his flesh, whips biting into his skin and metal marking him with burn scars was too fresh in his mind. Gaius finally pulled the last of the bandages off of Merlin when the door opened.

"Sire? Morgana and Gwen? You're here earl-" Gaius stopped talking as he caught sight of Merlin's face. His expression was disturbingly blank, the fire in his eyes the only sign of his anger and fear.

"Merlin! You're awake!" Gwen shouted in surprise as she rushed forward to throw her arms around him. Merlin quickly twisted out of the way, stumbling and almost falling to his knees, to press his back against the wall. He hissed in a pained breath, all of his injuries seemingly throbbing and stinging all at once.

"Merlin!" Gaius protested his sudden retreat. Merlin stiffened at the frustrated tone and his eyes fell to the ground to avoid everyone's gaze as his mind raced frantically.

.

.

.

'Arthur is here. I heard Gaius say he was. What if he's here to drag me back to Aredian?' Merlin's breathing sped up and he began to tremble at the thought. 'I won't go back. I won't. I'll fight him if I have to. I would die before I let that bastard snap those bands back on me and whip the flesh from my bones.'

"Merlin?" Merlin flinched as the familiar voice gasped his name. "What the hell? My father gave Aredian the freedom to do this to you?" Arthur was horrified. Merlin's torso was one big bruise with multiple cuts scattered across his chest, stomach and arms. Arthur felt sick when he caught sight of the Pendragon symbol burned multiple times into Merlin's flesh.

"I'm so sorry." Arthur whispered, taking a step forward. Merlin tensed, eyes still trained on the floor and Arthur stopped moving.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness Merlin but I swear I didn't know about all of this. I didn't know he was torturing you. I would never have aloud this to happen if I had known. Merlin, I'm so, so sorry." Arthur whispered. Dread settled in his belly as Merlin stood there silently, refusing to even look at him.

"You aren't going to say anything? You aren't even going to tell me to go shove it?" Arthur asked almost desperately. He would prefer Merlin yelling and screaming at him in hatred than ignoring him.

Merlin stood in the tense silence, flicked his gaze towards Gaius who nodded slightly and slowly lifted his head, revealing the large, still raw burn mark that stretched across his throat. Morgana hissed in her breath and Gwen gasped in horror, their eyes filling with tears. Arthur stared at his neck in disbelief.

"No. That…no! Gaius! You have to have something that can help him! A potion or a burn cream. Something!" Arthur shouted desperately as he turned to the physician.

"You think I have not tried every potion or salve that would have worked? It actually looks a great deal better than it originally did. I'm sorry, Sire, but there is no medicine that could help Merlin now." Gaius said.

At the oddly phrased answer Morgana shot Merlin a questioning glance and wiggled her fingers slightly. Merlin nodded and a small smile of joy spread across her face before Merlin slowly shook his head. Morgana nodded, looking at him pleadingly. Merlin just allowed his eyes to flicker to Arthur before tracing one of his many cuts and burns with a gentle finger. Morgana understood the silent message. Arthur had seen and if he used magic to heal himself he would be sent back. He could not allow himself to be sent back to Aredian.

Gwen had watched the silent exchange between the two magic wielders and blinked back tears. Merlin didn't deserve this. He could heal himself of all his injuries! He didn't have to suffer through weeks of pain if magic were not banned. He would be able to talk again in no time if he was allowed to be who he was. Gwen was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Merlin's body begin to sway dangerously. At a strangled whimper she looked up and cried out her friends name as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went crashing to the floor.

Arthur jumped forward and caught Merlin's slight body before he could hit the ground and harm himself further. Cradling him carefully to his chest Arthur carried his friend to his room. Arthur looked around and frowned disapprovingly at the hard looking bed. How was Merlin supposed to heal when he had a hard, uncomfortable bed? Shaking his head he turned to Gaius.

"Tomorrow a few knights will be by with a proper bed for Merlin. He cannot possibly heal when he is so uncomfortable. I will also have them bring large pillows and thick blankets, for the both of you. And I'll send a servant to help you. You need someone to keep the fire going at all times. It's far too cold in here. And-"

"Thank you, Arthur. I am sure Merlin will appreciate you trying to make him more comfortable." Gaius said softly. Arthur looked down at the black haired man in his arms and gently laid him down before turning back to Gaius.

"It's the least I could do, Gaius. I failed him. It's my fault he's like this. I'll do whatever it takes to make him better" Arthur swore before he left Gaius' rooms leaving Gwen and Morgana behind.

.

.

.

"What are we going to do, Gaius? If Merlin can't heal himself…" Morgana trailed off sadly.

"I know. It will be hard for all of us, especially Merlin, but he can't use his magic. Not while Aredian is still here and not to fix his throat. If Merlin were to leave Camelot then he would be better in a matter of minutes." Gaius sighed.

"But he won't leave. Merlin was always impossibly stubborn." Gwen smiled sadly at her friend. Morgana stood abruptly and made her way towards the door.

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call for us, Gaius." She said before she left, Gwen trailing closely after her.

"Oh, my dear boy. What are we going to do with you?" Gaius asked sadly as he stared at the battered body of the young man he loved like a son.

.

.

.

"Aredian!" Arthur shouted as he saw the witchfinder ahead of him in the otherwise empty corridor.

"Sire." Aredian smirked with a small mocking bow. Arthur regarded him coolly for a moment before quickly sliding his sword from its scabbard and thrusting the tip into Aredian's stomach, twisting it violently as the other man gasped and whimpered, his eyes wide with surprise and horror as blood spilled from his lips.

"W-why are y-you…" Aredian managed to gasp out. Arthur leant on the hilt of his sword, pushing the tip deeper into Aredian's body.

"No one," Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke in a low furious tone, "Harms my manservant. Merlin is mine and you have defiled his body in almost every way. I was too weak and confused to stop you before and I realize now that that was an inexcusable mistake. If I cannot protect him from you then I will punish you. You will be an example to everyone. Merlin. Is. Mine. Nobody touches what's mine." Arthur whispered harshly before pulling his sword roughly from Aredian's stomach and plunging it brutally into his chest. Aredian fell limply to the ground and Arthur glared down at him, using a piece of his shirt to wipe the blood from his sword.

He turned to walk back towards the main part of the castle to alert a guard that there appeared to be a dead body in one of the less used corridors. Arthur shook his head with a grim smile. He would make sure to protect Merlin as he should have been doing all along. Merlin would come to no more harm as long as Arthur lived. Now all he had to do was make amends with his servant. Arthur would beg for forgiveness every day for however long it took. He needed Merlin at his side like he needed air. He would fix things between them. He had to. Life would be meaningless otherwise.


End file.
